Think before you act
by Fanpire109
Summary: After a night of heated passion Jacob and Edward are left with a major consequence. **pairing Jacod/Edward***** Warnings***SLASH AND MPREG**** NO VAMPIRES DON"T LIKE DON"T READ
1. The truth

Edward quickly looked around double checking that no one he knew was in the store. He and Jacob and purposely driven 3 hours just in case.

He quickly grabbed 5, paid and left

Now they were back at Jacob's house awaiting the results. Finally the timer went off and Edward looked at his fate.

The word pregnant was staring him in the face.

**********ONE MONTH EARLIER************

It was the party of the year. Forks high had just beaten their rivals.

Everyone was drunk.

Jake grabbed his boyfriend's hips and pulled him into his lap.

Edward was straddling his lap.

The two were in a heated make-out session and Jacob decided it was time to head to a bedroom.

In no time both were naked and under the covers.

Jacob looked directly into Edward's eyes as he slid into him. He took it slow at first but he couldn't take it anymore and started slamming into Edward's tight little ass.

The feeling of Edward clinched around his dick as he came sent Jacob over the edge and he spilled into Edward.

***********PRESENT*************

"Jake, What are we gonna do?" Edward said as looked at his boyfriend with tears running down his face

"I don't know, baby, but I do know that no matter what I'm gonna be right here for you and our baby."

Jake softly kissed the pregnant boy and held him until he fell asleep in his arms

Jake laid Edward on the bed and then pulled his shirt up over his stomach and kissed it and said

"it's ok baby, daddy's here"


	2. First Doctor's Appointment

Jacob just watched Edward sleep wondering what was going to happen. Jacob was actually kind of excited about the baby. He loves babies and couldn't wait until the day their child was born plus he thought Edward look hot heavily pregnant. Actually the whole thing turned him one. A child that he and Edward had created together was living inside of Edward. In 9 months Edward would give birth to that child. He really hoped that Edward was planning on nursing the baby because Jacob thought that was REALLY hot but he figured it as too early to talk about that yet.

Jake never noticed that he too was falling asleep.

He woke up to his father shaking him. After he was awake his father motioned to him that they needed to talk.

"Why didn't you use a condom?"

"What?"

"Jacob you know what I'm talking about. You got Edward pregnant didn't you? I knew the two of you were going to have sex and I knew that you could get Edward pregnant but I figured that the two of you would use some sort of protection. Now that poor boy is going to have to walk around for 9 months with a constant reminder of how irresponsible you are. Oh, and those 9 months are just the start but at least after that you can help him with the baby. Poor boy though that's a shape shifter baby it is going to be huge and that's a small boy. Don't know how he's going to be able to push it out. Guess if it's too big he could have a C-section but that's major surgery and a long recovery period. But I guess you didn't think about all of this the night you got him pregnant did you?"

"No sir. I didn't I'm really sorry. Dad you have to believe me though I will take care of Edward and our child. They are my number one priority. I know that this pregnancy will not be easy on Edward, but I will be there every step of the way holding his hand letting him know how much I love him our child that he is carrying."

They could hear the sound of someone throwing up and Jacob ran knowing that it was his pregnant boyfriend throwing his guts up.

Sure enough Edward was hunched over the toilet puking. Jacob kneeled behind him and rubbed his back until he finished. After he was done Edward brushed his teeth and then headed out the door.

He stopped in his track when he saw Jacob's father Billy sitting there in his wheelchair.

"You know don't you"

"Yes, son I do. I'd ask how you were feeling but I think form that the answer is going to be crappy. Right?"

"Right. Look, Billy I'm sorry about this. We never meant for this to happen. It just did."

"I know. It's okay. Just know that I support you boys. I am becoming a grandfather earlier than I expected to, but I love this child just the same"

Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's little waist and rubbed his hand over Edward's belly.

"Thanks dad, we really appreciate your support"

"Yea, more then you know"

"Don't sweat it, boys. It's my grandbaby in there of course I'm going to help out. Oh and I scheduled Edward an appointment with an OBGYN for 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. "

"Thanks again dad, well I should get these two to bed so goodnight dad."

The boys went to sleep and were at the doctor's office on tie the next morning

They sat there waiting for Edward's name to be called. All around them and pregnant men and women and posters of what babies look like in the womb.

"Edward Cullen"

They got up and followed the nurse into a room. She took Edward's vitals

"Okay Edward you're gong to have to strip completely and get into this gown. Ok, I'll give you some privacy and the doctor will be in shortly"

Edward reluctantly got naked and covered himself in the paper gown. He sat on the examining table and he was Jacob waited in silence for the doctor to arrive.

The door then opened and in walked the doctor

"Hello, my name is Dr. Rugle. I will be your OBGYN for your pregnancy and will deliver your child. "

He turned to Edward and said "I'm guessing you're the mother"

To Jacob "AND you're the father. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Dr. that is correct. I'm Jacob Black the father of the child"

"Okay good. A supportive father is very important in teenage pregnancy. Okay well Edward you obviously have a very strong feeling that you are indeed pregnant. Today you are here for me to do an ultra sound to either confirm or deny this. You are completely naked because the baby is too small for me to get a good picture by just rubbing the wand on your stomach. I'm going to have to place the wand on your uterus so this will be an eternal ultrasound. Okay so please lay back and put your feet in the stirrups. Good just like that. Jacob you might want to come hold his hand because this can be very frightening especially during the first pregnancy."

Jacob walked over to Edward and held the terrified teen's hand and whispered comforting words in his ear.

"Okay Edward. Are you ready? Good. Now I'm inserting the wand inside of you. Okay great. Now I just need to move it around until I find your uterus to be able to see inside. Aha. Edward you were correct. You are indeed pregnant. This is your child right here. Everything looks perfect. You are about 4 weeks 3 days along. You due date is November 27. I know it's very difficult to see anything right now but in a couple weeks we'll do another ultrasound and it'll be a lot easier to see then. Okay I'm going to take the wand out now. And now I'll leave let you clean up and get dressed and then I'll come back in to talk with the two of you."

After the doctor left, Jacob cleaned the jell off of Edward and helped him to dress.

The doctor came back in shortly and sat down

"Well seeing as you came here and not an abortion clinic I'm thinking you want to carry the baby to term. Correct"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, so Edward are you and Jacob planning on raising the baby together or do you want to look into adoption. Or are the two of you undecided yet?"

"Jacob and I want to raise our child"

"Okay. Good. Well, do either of you have any questions, comments, concerns?"

"None that I can think of at the moment"

"Okay well if you do come up with any don't hesitate to call my office. Right now is a very scary but important time for both of you. You have a lot of decision to make and everyone here wants to be as helpful and supportive as they can okay."

"Yes, thank you so much Dr. Rugle. Edward and I really appreciate it" Jacob said shaking the doctor's hand

"Yes, thank you so much." Edward said also shaking his hand

"No problem. Now here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a list of do's and don'ts during pregnancy. Make sure you take care of yourself, Edward that little one is dependent on you for everything. Jacob, Edward it was nice meeting you both. Well all three of you actually. Make sure to make another appointment at the front desk. I want to see you again in about a month. Take care. Bye"

"Bye, thanks again"

Edward and Jacob went make an appointment then dropped Edward's prescription off at the pharmacy and went home feeling better about the pregnancy.

Well until they realized that they still had to tell Edward's parents that their precious baby boy is pregnant.


	3. Hormones

Edward let you a deep breath after he hung up the phone. His parents had agreed to have dinner with him and Jacob tomorrow night. The only thing was that they were unaware that this was a dinner where they would find out that their youngest child is going to be a mother in 8 months.

They had always known that Edward would be gay because they had been informed that he possessed the ability to have children. They liked Jacob, but they had always stressed to Edward that he needed to wait until after marriage to have sex let alone have children.

Edward knew that his parents wouldn't abandon him, but he didn't know if he could handle their disappointment.

Jacob on the other hand was terrified. He and Carlisle had had a conversation about this before. Carlisle had told Jacob that under no circumstances was he was not allowed to penetrate Edward until their wedding night. What Carlisle didn't know is that Jacob had penetrated Edward many times before that conversation and that it didn't stop after.

They had always made sure to hide it from Edward's parents, but now there was proof growing inside Edward's belly.

All of a sudden Edward felt himself become very horny. He knew it had to have something to do with the pregnancy, but at that moment he didn't care. He just knew he need Jacob and he needed him NOW!

Jacob was still sitting on his bed feeling guilty when out of nowhere Edward is on his lap making out with him.

It took Jacob a second to recover before he realized what was happening. As much as he wanted to question it he was a 17 year old boy and his sexy pregnant boyfriend obviously wanted sex and Edward was already pregnant so nothing worse would come from having a little fun.

Jacob quickly stripped both himself and Edward and gently laid the tiny boy on the bed.

Jacob paused for a second and took in Edward's body. The only difference that had taken place so far was that Edward's nipples were now darker and larger. They looked extremely hot on Edward's pale chest. Jacob couldn't resist and placed his mouth over the right one and gently sucked until he felt Edward shove his head off and heard his imprint cry out in pain.

"BABY, WHAT'S WRONG? OH NO IS IT THE BABY? ARE YOU HAVING A MISCARRIAGE? DON'T WORRY SWEETHEART I'LL GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL AND BOTH OF YOU ARE GONNA BE JUST FINE!"

"NO YOU IDIOT! THAY BABY IS FINE! MY NIPPLES ARE SORE AND SENSITIVE AND THAT JUST HURT! SO KEEP AWAY FROM MY NIPPLES AND SHUT UP AND PUT YOUR DICK IN ME NOW!'

"Oh"

Jacob was shocked and relieved but being afraid of pregnancy hormones influenced Edward and being extremely horny himself listened to Edward and shoved into the pregnant boy carefully.

Jacob tried to keep the pace slow because he was afraid of hurting the baby, but he could tell that both he and Edward needed it faster, so he sped it up a little.

Edward didn't last long, so after he was finished he just clung to Jacob and enjoyed the sensation of his boyfriend bounding into him.

Jacob finally came hard inside of Edward and after he removed himself from Edward and cleaned both of them up he spooned the love of his life from behind and both immediately fell asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward opened his eyes to find himself lying in a hospital bed sweating and in excruciating pain.

He felt like his hips were being ripped apart.

A doctor walks in the room and after looking between his legs tells Edward it's time to push. Edward looks at Jacob, who grabs his hand, kissed his forehead, and says I'm so proud of you, Edward, you're doing so well. It's almost time to meet our little boy.

After that Edward feels another contraction ripe through him signaling pushing time.

Edward bears down as hard as he can and feels the baby go lower down his body.

This continues for a while until the doctor announces "He's crowning!"

Edward continues to push and finally a cry is heard in the room

Edward watches as Jacob cuts the umbilical cord and their son is then taken away to be cleaned. He vaguely hears the doctor tell him that he needs to push again in order to birth the placenta. As he pushes the placenta out he can hear the nurses whispering and he catches phrases like "He's never going to be the same again" and "It's unbelievable" and "No wonder he tore so much"

After the placenta is out the doctor starts to stitch Edward up after this he is moved to a private room and told to rest.

A little later Edward hears a nurse come in and announce "Somebody is ready for his first meal"

Edward immediately sits up and begins to lower his gown

The nurse instructs Jacob to start sucking Edward's left nipple in order to get the milk flowing and that once he starts to taste the milk stop sucking and let the baby eat.

Jacob does as he is told and he once finished takes the baby and hands him to his mother. The baby immediately latches on to Edward and begins to suckle.

It's then that Edward notices something different about his son. His son is the size of an overweight five year old.

He must have a shocked look on his face because he can hear Jacob asking him if he's alright.

His head snaps to the side and

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward shoots up in bed and immediately touches his stomach. It's still flat but the little bit of abs he had are less defined. He can feel Jacob sitting behind him with his chin on his shoulder and his hands lying protectively on his stomach.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened? One minute you're groaning in pain, the next you're content, and the next you wake up screaming"

"I dreamed I gave birth to an overweight 5 year old"

Jacob immediately started laughing which the pregnant teen did not like

"I'm glad you think it's so funny. He got that form you"

"We had a little boy?" Jacob said with a smile as he ran his thumb over Edward's tummy

"Well, yeah that's the only sex I can me impregnated with. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No, I don't think so. How do you know that?"

"When I was 12 and got my first period, my parents brought me to the doctor and said that I could safely carry and deliver male children but that if the baby was supposed to be a girl the egg would've even take. It would be like the egg was never fertilized"

"I thought all babies were girls at first"

"Yeah, but apparently my body can tell what the baby will be. I don't know that's just what the doctor said."

"Oh, well do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Not right now, I'm all sweaty and sticky and so are you. Maybe we should take a shower together cause I'm still a little shaky from that dream and I'm not sure if I can hold myself up right now."

"Yeah, babe but are you sure you're okay. Do you think that you two need to be checked out or something?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You said you're feeling weak. Carrying a shape shifter's child is hard for a human. A male has never done it before. I'm just scared that something is going to happen and I'm going to lose both of you."

"We're not going anywhere. You're stuck with us forever" Edward said then he turned around and kissed the father of his child

**Sorry it took so long for an update. I'm hoping it won't take that long again. If anyone is still interested in this story plz review because the only reason I updated this story is because of reviews I got.**

**Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Sweet Moments

Jake scooped Edward up in his arms and carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

He stripped both himself and his imprint and stepped inside the shower and turned on the cool water.

Jake made sure to keep a tight hold on Edward as they stepped into the cool water. They just stood there in an embrace soaking up their love for each other. The top of Edward's head was about 2 inches below Jacob's shoulder.

Jake cupped Edward's butt cheeks in his gigantic hands and said "You're extremely tiny. I don't think you'll have enough room in your stomach to carry this baby to term"

"What? How can you say that?"

"Because you're carrying the next alpha of the pack, this won't be a tiny 8 lb. baby. You're gonna run out of room"

"No, I won't. My stomach is gonna just poke out a lot more. Men carry twins and triplets to term all the time. Some are even smaller than me. Not only will I carry this child to twin without a problem I will also give birth to him naturally."

"Babe, if the doctor says that the baby is too big for you to deliver you are having a c-section. End of discussion."

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do. It is my body and my child, so I can do whatever I damn well please."

"First of all, that is also my child. I put him there, so I earned the right to decide how he comes out."

"Excuse me; I'm the one who is going to be carrying him for 9 months. If anyone decides how I give birth, it's me."

"By that time you'll be in so much pain you won't be able to think straight and as your husband I will be the one making the decisions because if the baby is too big I'm not gonna take the risk of him getting stuck on the way out and you bleeding to death from tearing."

"You're not my husband! And I'm not some damsel in distress who needs you to jump in and save the day because you're the one responsible for 'my condition'. Plus, I would never put our child in danger like that. If a c-section is necessary, I will be the one who gives the go ahead. It'll be my decision."

"By that time I will be your husband. Our marriage will be a partnership. I don't see you as weak because you're carrying my child. You are a man even though you have that amazing gift. Even though it's happening earlier than we planned, I thrilled about this baby."

Jacob gets down one knee and reaches out side of the tub and then is holding a ring box in his hand.

"Babe, I am not asking you this because I got you pregnant. Don't think that for a moment. All that your pregnancy contributed to this was giving me the confidence to finally ask you. I've been walking around with this in my pocket for since the day you turned 18. I couldn't wait any longer. I figured since we were no longer minors that it was okay to have the ring, but I was going to wait until after graduation. I'm asking now because I want to spend forever with you and the sooner we get married the sooner I'll feel whole. Being married means that no one will ever be able to tear us apart. So, Edward Anthony Cullen, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jacob Black? And I'm sorry if that's going to make you feel like a girl, but it's the law there's no way around it. I.."

"Jake, shut up so I can yes and then you can slide that ring on my finger and pick me up in your and kiss me."

Jake smiled and did exactly as Edward as said.

"Don't feel bad about me having to become your wife. It's just a title and doesn't make me any less of a man. I'm just glad that we have the opportunity to get married. Now, would be cliché if I asked you to take me to bed and make love to me?"

"Yes, it would but I don't care"

Jake turned off the water and carried Edward back into his room.

Without either drying off they got under the covers and immediately attacked each other with their lips.

Jake hovered over Edward and pushed inside the pregnant boy.

The heat was amazing. It was like the pregnancy made Edward's body more desirable.

Their love making was slow and sweet. Both wanting to savor this moment because they knew that tomorrow would not be a pleasant day. They knew that not only would Edward's parents think they were too young for marriage and a child, but they would be disappointed and think Jacob proposed only because of the baby.

However, they couldn't allow Esme and Carlisle to steal this moment from them. Jake was doing an amazing job of distracting Edward by hitting that perfect spot inside of him. Both were getting close and knew that it wouldn't last much longer.

After their release the two were content and just took in the afterglow. They couldn't predict the future, but they knew that they would always be there for each other and their child.

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope it was worth it! Please review and I'm going to start asking for options for the baby's name because I don't want him known as Baby boy Black for much longer. I want it to be a cool name but still normal. Nothing too traditional but nothing outrageous either. Thanks soo much for reading and please review!**


End file.
